teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chance at First Line
"Second Chance at First Line" is the second episode of Season One of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the second episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 6, 2011. Synopsis Scott and Stiles discover that the werewolf curse can also be triggered by anger, besides the full moon. With the lacrosse game coming up, Jackson and his girlfriend, Lydia, hope to humiliate Scott. Will Scott be able to control his rage? Recap After the preceding events, he worries a lot about Allison’s father being a hunter and is distracted during practice with the lacrosse team. Because he does badly that day, he gets angry and senses the werewolf inside him. Stiles gets him off the field before disaster strikes. In locker room, Scott transforms into the wolf and almost kills Stiles. Back at his house, Derek confronts Scott about turning into a werewolf. He tells him like Stiles that he is better off sitting out the big lacrosse game coming up. Scott's coach talks to him about what happened on field. Scott says he won't play in the upcoming game but then changes his mind. He and Allison talk. He doesn't like her and Derek having relations especially if Derek is a murderer. Scott confronts Derek then tells Stiles that he smells a dead body on his property. Stiles and Scott go to the hospital to see if the dead body on Derek's property smells like the dead body of the girl who was sliced in half. While they are there Stiles sees Lydia who is waiting for Jackson. He admits his crush about her to her, but she is on her Bluetooth. When she asks him what he said, he says that it is not worth repeating. Meanwhile, Scott is looking in the morgue for the body. He finds it and confirms that the blood on the corpse smells like the blood in Derek's property. In the night, Stiles and Scott go back to Derek's property. They dig up the body but then learn it's actually the body of a dead werewolf. Stiles spots some wolfsbane growing alongside the grave. When he tries to pull it up he finds it is attached to a long rope laid out around the grave in a spiral pattern. When he finishes removing the rope the pattern glows and the body in the grave reverts into a human girl. Derek gets arrested for murder. Scott and Stiles drive off, but Scott is sickened by the wolfsbane rope that Stiles has stuffed into his backpack. He throws the backpack into the woods but returns to the Jeep to find Scott gone. Scott is at Allison’s house, where he watches her from her rooftop, Scott turns into a werewolf but then falls off and gets hit by her dad who is driving a truck. He changes back into a human before Mr. Argent can see him as a werewolf. Scott plays in the lacrosse game and uses his powers to win the game. He, however, runs off the field as he feels another transformation coming on. Allison chases him to boys locker room. By the time she finds him, Scott has managed his wolf outburst and is fine. The two kiss. Stiles then talks to Scott about the game and about the dead body they found. The dead body is actually Derek's sister, and since police found evidence of that an animal killed her, Derek has been released from jail. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Co-Starring *Vince Pisani as Lacrosse Ref *Chris Thomas Hayes as Opposing Lacrosse Player *Nolan Godfrey as Lacrosse Player *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *John Atwood as Math Teacher Uncredited *Cayce Guest as Lacross Player/High School Student 2011 *Ian C. King as High School Student *John Ridings as EMT *Richard Tavernaro as Paramedic Trivia References *Stiles mentions The Wolf Man (1941) Goofs *When Allison goes to her locker, what is hanging on the inside of her locker door changes between the wide shots and the closeups. Quotes :Sheriff: So you lied to me? :Stiles: That depends on how you define lying. :Sheriff: Well I define it as you not telling the truth. How do you define it? :Stiles: Reclining your body... in a horizontal position. ---- :Stiles: Her dad... :Scott: Shot me... :Stiles: Allison's father? :Scott: With a crossbow. ---- :Scott: What if Derek catches us? :Stiles: I have a plan for that. :Scott: Which is... :Stiles: I run one way, you run the other, if he catches either of us, too bad. :Scott: I hate that plan! ----- :Lydia: Scott! I just want you to remember one thing for tonight. :Scott: Uh, winning isn't everything? :Lydia: Nobody likes a loser. ----- :Scott: I wanna play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that? :Stiles: I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry. :Scott: I got it. :Stiles: Or stressed. :Scott: I got it. :Stiles: Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first- I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck. ----- :Lydia: I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team. And if they start the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers. :Scott: Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone. :Lydia: Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway, and we'll go out after like we were planning, and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn. ---- :Stiles: Haven't you ever seen the Wolfman? :Scott: ...No. :Stiles: sighs You're so unprepared for this. ---- :Scott: She's gonna kill me, man! Soundtrack *Wildfires - Ohbijou *Horndog - Overseer *Right This Second - Deadmau5 *Tongue Tied - The Antlers *Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance *Take on the World - Wavves *Annie You Save Me - Graffiti6 *Chicken Soup for the F**K You - Shout Out Out Out Out *Sleep 2 Dream - LexiconDon *Honeymade - John Gold *Disco Angel - Man is Doomed *Apache - The Ruse *You Rascal You - Hanni El Khatib *Wildfires - Ohbijou *Familiar Ground - The Cinematic Orchestra *421 (Everybody Loves You) - The Wildbirds *Calm the Storm - Graffiti Category:Season One Episodes